


Contents

by Cerdic519



Series: Further Adventures Of Mr. Sherlock Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Contents Page, F/M, M/M, Untold Cases of Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Contents Page. Eighty-four of Mr. Sherlock Holmes' untold stories will follow; please bookmark the series rather than individual stories. Updates every Tuesday, Friday and Sunday. Every kudos is appreciated, and thank you for reading.





	Contents

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworking of both my original Sherlockian tales, with some additions, some changed endings and hopefully more adherence to the Holmes-Watson timeline, such as it is known.

**Introduction by Sir Sherrinford Holmes, Baronet**

**BEFORE WATSON**  
1873  
The Adventure Of The Hammersmith Wonder  
1874  
The Adventure At Tarleton Hall  
The Adventure Of The Ricolettis  
1875  
The Adventure Of The Old Russian Woman  
The Adventure Of Vamberry, The Wine-Merchant  
1876  
The Adventure Of Mrs. Farintosh's Opal Tiara  
1877  
The Adventure Of The False Priest _(The Andover Case)_  
1880  
The Adventure Of The Aluminium Crotch  
1881  
The Adventure Of The Gila Lizard

 **BAKER STREET (I)**  
1881 (continued)  
The Adventure Of The Slipshod Woman  
The Adventure Of The Fashionable Young Lady  
1882  
The Adventure Of The King Stone _(The Matter Of The Jew Pedlar)_  
The Adventure Of The Velveteen Porter  
Interlude I  
The Adventure Of Vittoria, The Circus Belle  
1883  
The Adventure Of The Hammerford Inheritance  
1884  
The Adventure Of Morgan, The Poisoner  
The Adventure Of The District Messenger  
1885  
The Adventure Of The Grosvenor Square Removal Van  
The Adventure Of The Repellent Philanthropist  
1886  
The Darlington Substitution Scandal  
The Adventure Of The Bogus Laundry  
The Adventure Of Mr. Victor Lynch  
1887  
The Adventure Of The Amateur Mendicant Society  
The Adventure Of Mr. Albert Stevens, Murderer  
The Adventure Of Baron Maupertuis And The Giant Rat Of Sumatra  
Interlude II  
The Adventure Of The Dead Man's Watch  
The Adventure Of Hereward's Dagger  
The Adventure Of The Paradol Chamber  
The Scandal At The Tankerville Club  
The Adventure Of The Bishopgate Jewel  
1888  
The Madness Of Colonel Warburton  
The Peculiar Business Of The Manor House Club  
Mrs. Cecil Forrester's Domestic Complication  
How Many Miles To Babylon? _(M. François le Villard's Case)_

 **HOLMES ABROAD**  
1888 (continued)  
The Adventure Of The Dutch Princess  
The Adventure At The Trepoff Monastery  
The Tragedy Of The Atkinson Brothers  
Interlude III

 **BAKER STREET (II)**  
1889  
The Adventure At Arnsworth Castle  
The Adventure Of Madame Montpensier  
The Adventure Of The Retired Captain  
The Adventure Of The Blackmailed Paladin  
The Adventure Of The Vatican Cameos  
1890  
The Exposure Of The Nonpareil Club  
The Adventure Of The Abominable Merridew  
A Westmorland Adventure _(The Dramatic Entrance Of Doctor Moore Agar)_  
The Adventure Of Mr. Vanderbilt And The Yeggman  
The Adventure Of The Unwilling Dinner-Guest _(The Killing Of Perkins Outside The Holborn Bar)_  
The Adventure Of The French Letters  
Podsnappery: The End Of Mr. Jonathan Brooks  
1891  
The Adventure Of The Unpowdered Nose

 **IN HIDING**  
1891 (continued)  
Interlude IV  
1892  
The Adventure Of The Yorkshire Viper  
Interlude V

 **BAKER STREET (III)**  
1894  
The Shocking Affair Of The “Friesland”  
The Adventure Of The Prince-Saint _(The Addleton Tragedy, Concerning The Ancient British Barrow)_  
The Adventure Of Colonel Carruthers  
The Adventure Of The Boulevard Assassin  
The Adventure Of The Red Leech  
The Incidental Killing Of Mr. Jabez Crosby  
The Adventure Of Ex-President Murillo  
The Adventure Of The Smith-Mortimer Succession  
1895  
The Abbas Parva Tragedy  
The Adventure Of The Slain Cardinal  
The Adventure Of The English Charter  
The Adventure Of The Harden Brothers  
Interlude VI  
A Cornish Adventure _(The Politician, The Light-House And The Trained Cormorant)_  
The Adventure Of The Canary-Trainer  
The Adventure Of Woodman's Lea  
1896  
The Adventure Of The Conk-Singleton Forgers  
The Adventure Of Mr. Staunton's Hair-Piece  
The Vanishing Of Mr. James Phillimore  
The Adventure Of Sir James Saunders' Fox-Hunter  
1897  
The Adventure Of The Cuffed Coiner  
The Trifling Matter Of Mr. Mortimer Maberley  
1898  
Interlude VII  
The Adventure Of The Sunken Parsley _(The Abernetty Affair)_  
1899  
The Adventure Of The Two Coptic Patriarchs  
The Adventure Of The St. Pancras Siren  
1900  
Aneurin Abergavenny's Avenging Angel  
1901  
The Adventure Of The Ferrers Documents  
The Adventure Of Judge Methusaleh Abrahams  
The Simple Matter Of Mr. Fairdale Hobbs  
1902  
The Fate Of The Cutter “Alicia”  
The Insanity Of Mr. Isadora Persano  
The Adventure Of The Tramway Killing _(The Matter Over Which Holmes Refused A Knighthood)_  
Interlude VIII  
The Adventure Of Wainwright, The Highland Artist  
Interlude IX  
1903  
The Adventure Of Old Baron Dowson

**Conclusion by Sir Sherrinford Holmes, Baronet**

**Addendum by Mr. Sherlock Holmes (II)**


End file.
